Jumeaux
by Bulle
Summary: Une Nouvelle Intéressante qu’apprends Harry, cette journée là. Quelles en seront les conséquences? [[SLASH]]
1. Révélation

**Auteur **: Bulle

**Titre **: Jumeaux

**Genre** : Hm… Suspense? Romance? Ce qui est sur et certain, c'est le Slash. Donc, homophobes… woush woush (expression… typiquement québécoise :p).

**Couple **: HP/DM et un peu plus tard dans la fic HP/DM/??

**Chapitre **: UN **** Révélation

**Note** : J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic (non, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que mon mien frangin s'en vient :p c'est ironique lol), donc la suite ne devrait pas trop attendre… (surtout que j'ai quelques chapitres écrient d'avance :p)

**Re-Note** : J'espère pouvoir suivre un rythme assez normal et habituel, mais je ne promets rien! Je n'étais pas supposé publier avant d'avoir finit d'écrire cette fic au complet, mais puisque la nouvelle année débute ce soir à Minuit, je me suis dit : Un Cadeau, pourquoi pas? Donc voilà, je vais essayé de publier à chaque semaine (le Vendredi donc) maiiiiis ceux qui me connaisse savent ma… ''spontanité'' :p Il ne reste qu'à espérer ;

**Bonne Lecture!**

**CHAPITRE UN**

**---**

-« Quoi?! »

-« Je sais comment cela peut paraître impossible, mais je t'assure que ce que je t'ai dit n'est que la stricte vérité! »

----

Harry Potter, un jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraudes et aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre, avait apprit lors de ses onze ans, qu'il était un sorcier. Et pas n'importe lequel ; Le Survivant, celui qui avait défait le mal, alors qu'il avait un an. Il était orphelin, habitant chez sa tante et son oncle pendant les vacances. Il était dans sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Présentement, il était dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, le directeur, debout devant sa chaise et le visage montrant une surprise évidente.

Le Professeur McGonagall, enseignant la Métamorphose, était venue le chercher dans la salle commune des Griffondors, disant que Dumbledore voulait le voir. Il l'avait suivit, ne se posant aucune question ; le vieil homme l'appelait souvent pour lui communiquer les dernières petites attaques fait par les Mangemorts encore en liberté ; Voldemort aillant été vaincu par le jeune Potter l'année d'avant. Elle l'avait laissé devant la gargouille en pierre qui gardait l'entré du bureau, en lui souriant gentiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il s'était installé, comme à son habitude, dans son fauteuil favori, attendant l'arrivé de l'autre sorcier. Mais quand il était arrivé, Harry s'était immédiatement sentit coincé ; le vieil homme avait un visage soucieux et un peu coupable, loin de son image bienveillante. Il s'était assis dans son siège, croisant les doigts et regardant le Griffondor dans les yeux.

-« Je crois, avait-il dit, qu'il vaudrait mieux que je t'explique immédiatement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te cacher cela, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire avant aujourd'hui. »

Curieux et désemparé, Harry s'était avancé sur le bord de sa chaise, écoutant attentivement. Il était rare que le directeur prenne des initiatives pour lui parler de quelque chose le concernant.

-« Je devrais commencer par le début, le choc risque d'être un peu moins gros… du moins je l'espère… »

----

Une femme était assise dans une chaise berçante, tricotant des petites chaussettes d'une charmante couleur bleu ciel, souriant béatement. C'est ainsi que la trouva son mari, un homme aux cheveux en bataille. Il posa son attaché-case et sa baguette magique sur la table, avant d'aller embrasser sa femme sur la joue. Il pointa les chaussettes du doigt et dit d'un ton boudeur :

-« Enfin Lily! Cela ne me fera jamais, je n'ai pas d'aussi petits pieds! »

Devant l'air mécontent de James, la rousse éclata de rire.

-« Voyons James! Ce n'est pas pour toi! Tu te rappel de ce que je t'avais dit, ce matin? »

-« Oui? »

-« J'ai été voir un médicomage cet après-midi… Je suis enceinte chéri! Enceinte d'un petit garçon depuis quatre mois! »

----

Le directeur avait arrêté de parler, en joignant ses mains sous son menton. Il n'allait pas continuer sans interruption de sa part.

-« Professeur? Je… je ne comprends pas… Je veux dire, ce garçon, c'était moi! Il marqua un temps d'hésitation. N'est-ce pas…? »

Le vieil homme avait soupiré et avait enlevé ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et avait reprit la parole.

----

James était assis dans la salle d'attente, regardant l'horloge à toutes les cinq secondes. Il avait les mains moites et la bouche sèche, signe de sa nervosité. Ils étaient arrivés, lui et Lily, d'urgence à l'hôpital ; la rousse ayant commencé ses contractions. Pour la première heure, le médecin avait permis à James de rester dans la chambre de sa femme, comme chaque couple qui allait avoir un enfant. Cependant, il y avait eu un petit problème, et les infirmières avaient été contraintes de le mettre à la porte avec une bonne dose de calmant.

Cela faisant environ deux heures qu'il était installé sur une chaise en plastique bleu inconfortable, dans un couloir blanc, qui commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure après qu'une jeune femme habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull bleu foncé et d'une chemise de médecin blanche vint le voir. Elle le traîna dans son bureau, inquiétant l'homme qui sentit son cœur manquer des battements.

Une fois la porte fermée, la femme se tourna vers lui, un air soucieux sur le visage.

-« Monsieur Potter… Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je vois un cas pareil. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce grave? Lily va-t-elle bien? Et mon garçon?? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Et qui êtes-vous? »

Elle leva la main pour le faire stopper, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

-« Je suis Marcile Wanderground, Sage-femme. C'est moi qui aie remplacé le médicomage dans l'accouchement de votre femme, qui en passant, va très bien, excepter le fait qu'elle est fatigué, ce qui normale après ce qui s'est passé. Assoyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer. »

James s'assit prestement, sur le bout de sa chaise, impatient.

-« Comme vous vous en doutez, lors de l'accouchement de Lily, il y a eu une complication. Nous ne pouvons vous dire précisément ce qui s'est passé, puisque nous ne le savons pas nous-même, nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des hypothèses. Pour commencer, vous n'avez pas de garçon― »

-« Quoi?! «

-« Laissez-moi terminé, je vous pris! Vous n'avez pas de garçon, vous avez des jumeaux. Devant l'air ahuri qu'il abordait, elle eut un sourire moqueur, avant de reprendre son air professionnel et de poursuivre son explication. Des jumeaux identiques, précisons-le. Il est impossible de se tromper lors d'une Magicographie¹, cependant, ce fut le cas ici-présent. Lors de ce procédé magique, l'on discerne deux sources de magie ; celle de la mère et celle de l'enfant. Chez les jumeaux identiques ou pas, il y en a trois. Chez les triplets il y en a quatre. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce procédé prend les mesures nécessaires pour voir si l'enfant est en bonne santé et le sexe du bébé. Cependant, lors de la Magicographie de votre femme, nous n'avons discerné que deux sources de magie et, bien entendu, que c'était un garçon. Me suivez-vous? »

-« Oui, oui! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas… »

-« Pour chaque accouchement, le médicomage vérifie si tout est bien correct et si le bébé est bien placé. Vous étiez présent lors de ces vérifications. Nous avons été obligés de vous sortir de la pièce pour plusieurs raisons, dont une d'entres-elles n'est autre que la césarienne, le bébé étant mal placé. Cependant, lorsque nous avons coupé pour aller le chercher, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il y en avait deux. Ce n'est pas bien grave, même si l'on se posait quelques questions, la Magicographie n'étant pas supposé amener d'erreur. En bref, lorsque nous avons prit vos deux enfants, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'ils se tenaient les doigts. Rien de bien spécial ici. Non, ce qui est étonnant, et ce que nous n'avons jamais vu, n'est autre qu'ils partagent leur magie. »

James, qui était crispé, se détendit visiblement à cet énoncé. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres et il poussa un soupire de soulagement.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si inquiétant à ça! S'exclama-t-il. »

-« Hm… J'aimerais que vous remplissiez ces papiers. Il serait très important que vous veniez me voir chaque année, pour que je puisse évaluer leur réserve magique et leur état de santé. Parce que, si mes doutes sont fondés, si l'un d'entre-deux épuise sa magie intérieure, il risque de puisé dans celle de son frère et cela pourrait les mener à perdre leur énergie, soit les rendre très malade, et au pire des cas les tuer. »

----

Harry, bien que bouche-bée, n'avait pas comprit entièrement ce que le directeur essayait de lui dire. Il lui avait lancer un regard interrogateur, auquel il avait répondu par un soupir.

-« Ce que j'essai de te faire comprendre, Harry, est que tu as un dernier membre de ta famille encore vivant. »

-« Quoi?! »

-« Je sais comment cela peut paraître impossible, mais je t'assure que ce que je t'ai dit n'est que la stricte vérité! »

Voyant que son protégé n'était pas en état de parlé, Dumbledore se frotta les yeux et reprit la parole.

-« Nous n'avons réussi à le localiser que la semaine dernière. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne l'a jamais connu. Lorsque Voldemort est venu à Godric's Hollow pour vous tuer, il savait très bien que tu avais un jumeau. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, c'est que votre magie était liée, entre toi et ton frère. Tes parents n'avaient pas trouvé nécessaire d'en parler à leur proche, donc Peter ne le savait pas. Ton frère n'était pas là, le soir ou il est venu. Il était parti avec un des amis de tes parents, pour aller à Saint-Mangouste, le pauvre avait attrapé une petite grippe. Lorsque Tom lança le sortilège de la mort sur toi, il était certain de te tuer. Cependant, le sort est retourné contre lui, et ce n'était pas parce que ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti sur ce sujet Harry »

-« Mais… alors pourquoi? »

-« J'allais y venir. L'Avada Kedavra était supposé te tuer, mais comme toi et ton frère partagiez la même source de magie, il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais votre magie s'est amassé en toi et a renvoyé le sort. »

**---**

¹ Écographie version Sorcière

**---**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi?**

**La Suite bientôt! (espérons-le)**

**Bulle**


	2. Rencontre

**Auteur **: Bulle

**Titre **: Jumeaux

**Genre** : Hm… Suspense? Romance? Ce qui est sur et certain, c'est le Slash. Donc, homophobes… woush woush (expression… typiquement québécoise :p).

**Couple **: HP/DM et un peu plus tard dans la fic HP/DM/??

**Chapitre** : DEUX **** Rencontre

**Note** : Les Reviews à la Fin! ;)

**Bonne Lecture!**

****

****

**NOTE IMPORTANTE! **

Comme il fallait s'en douter… Je n'ai pas écris le chapitre 4… Ce qui veut dire que… si je ne l'ai pas écrit d'ici la semaine prochaine, eh bien, le chapitre 3 prendra un peu plus de temps à paraître… Bulle qui se cache derrière Chris Je suis vraiment désolé! Surtout que le Chapitre 3 justement contient un lime… Oh Well… Plus de Reviews… plus de Chapitres… Nah c'est pas correct ça…

****

****

****

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

****

« _Il va venir à Poudlard demain… _Harry?_Il s'appelle Zackary… _Harry?_Il à hâte de te rencontrer… Venir à Poudlard… Demain… rencontré… _Harry?!_ Jumeaux… ton frère, _Harry!!»

-« **Harry!** »

Ce dernier sursauta et leva le regard pour tomber sur deux yeux inquiet d'une couleur orageuse. Il sourit, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la personne devant lui. Draco Malefoy, un Serpentard aux cheveux blond presque argenté, était assit à la table des Griffondors, embrassant son petit ami sans se soucier des regards jaloux et dégoûtés que leurs lançaient les autres étudiants. Ils filaient, lui et Harry, le parfait amour depuis un an.

Ils s'étaient rapproché lorsque le Survivant avait découvert que Draco faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phœnix –un groupe qui se battait contre les ténèbres-, espionnant Voldemort avec le Professeur Snape, pour le compte de la Lumière. Ils étaient devenus amis et, après la bataille finale, ou Harry avait anéanti le terrible mage noir et était tombé dans un coma qui avait duré deux longs mois, Draco lui avait avoué ses véritables sentiments. Sentiments qui s'étaient révélés réciproques.

Draco avait été adopté par la plupart des Griffondor ; il avait retiré son masque froid pour dévoiler un jeune homme passionné, gentil et aimant. Il mangeait à la table des lions depuis quelques temps, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry.

-« Harry? Tu ne sembles pas très bien… Est-ce que ça va? »

Après quelques instant de silence, le Griffondor se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire désolé accroché à ses lèvres.

-« Pardonne-moi Draco mais… je ne suis pas vraiment très attentif aujourd'hui… Pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu as dis? »

Draco poussa un soupir et observa Harry d'un regard inquiet. Il répéta sa question et le brun lui répondit positivement, sans vraiment sembler en être convaincu. Il déposa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, et fixa le vide. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à picorer son cou de petit baiser. Le Serpentard frissonna et pencha la tête vers la gauche, lui donnant un meilleur accès. Cependant, Harry se leva, l'embrassa rapidement, et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard perplexe des autres élèves qui les avaient observés.

Harry ne s'aperçu qu'il était rendu devant le bureau du directeur que lorsqu'il vit la gargouille qui en gardait l'entré. Il s'arrêta net. Déglutissant et essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains, il donna le mot de passe (Banane au Beurre) à la gargouille qui se déplaça sur le coté, révélant un escalier en colimaçon. Hésitant entre prendre ses jambes à son cou et de monté les marches de pierres, Harry finit par choisir la deuxième option. Légèrement anxieux, il avançait lentement, retardant le plus possible cette rencontre.

Cependant, l'inévitable était, eh bien, inévitable. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte en pierre. Le Griffondor soupira, prit son courage à deux mains et cogna. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier sourit aimablement à Harry avant de le faire entrer.

Le cœur du brun fit un bond lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une autre personne était présente dans le bureau. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, et lui fit un sourire hésitant.

-« Je vais vous laisser entre vous, jeunes hommes. Je crois que vous avez besoin de parlez d'innombrables choses… »

Lorsque le directeur quitta le bureau, un silence pesant s'installa. Harry était rester figé, fixant la seconde personne présente qui, elle-même, l'observait curieusement. Le Griffondor sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-« Hum… je… je peux m'asseoir? Demanda-t-il faiblement, en pointant le second siège devant le bureau. »

-« Heu, oui, oui bien sur! »

Il s'installa rapidement et croisa ses bras sur son ventre. Inconfortable devant le mutisme de l'autre, Harry se tourna vers lui. Dire qu'ils se ressemblaient était un euphémisme ; les cheveux en bataille, des yeux de la même couleur émeraude, les même courbes du visage, le même nez, les même lèvres et, bien qu'il soit assis, la même grandeur.

-« Je suis Harry. Harry Potter. Incapable de supporter le silence encore plus longtemps, Harry avait dit la première chose qui lui avait passé par la tête : son nom. »

Un petit rire suivit sa présentation, détendant visiblement l'atmosphère.

-« Oh, mais je le sais bien! »

Il sourit lui-même à sa propre bêtise : qui ne connaissait pas Harry Potter?

-« Moi je suis Zackary. Potter. Mais tu dois t'en douter, j'imagine que le Professeur Dumbledore t'en a déjà parler, ai-je tords? Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

-« Ouais… »

Le silence revint, mais cette fois-ci, il était plus calme. D'un même mouvement, les deux frères se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour une étreinte qui dura plusieurs minutes.

-« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé et espéré que cela arrive un jour… Fit Zackary, en reniflant doucement. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Toute sa jeunesse il avait espéré connaître quelqu'un de sa famille, autre que les Dursley.

-« J'ai tant de questions à te poser… »

----

Ils avaient parlé pendant plusieurs heures, discutant de ce qu'était leur vie avant de se rencontrer. Harry apprit que son frère avait été accueilli par un couple de fermier vivant dans la campagne. Il n'avait su qu'il était sorcier que lorsqu'il était entré à l'institue Awjews, en Australie. Zackary avait été scandalisé de savoir qu'il avait été traité en esclave durant dix ans de sa vie. Il s'était même lever en brandissant son poing, jurant que lorsqu'il les verrait, il leur ferait regretter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à son frère-chéri-adoré-de-son-cœur (Harry s'était étouffé de rire sous cette appellation).

Dumbledore était revenu peu après, leur expliquant certaines choses qu'ils devaient absolument être au courant, pour assurer leur sécurité.

-« Je dois vous avertir dès maintenant, jeunes hommes. Puisque vous êtes maintenant réunis, vos pouvoirs vont s'accroître assez rapidement. L'éloignement entre vous ne faisait que diminuer ceci. Lorsque vous serez en contact, vous ne formerez… comment pourrais-je dire cela… vous ne formerez qu'un, votre magie sera unie, comme si elle ne faisait partie que d'un seul être.

Une perte d'énergie entraîne un approvisionnement de magie dans celle de l'autre. Ainsi, lorsque l'un d'entre vous serait, exemple, sur le seuil de la mort, la magie de l'autre sera approvisionnée dans le corps de celui en péril. Je dois vous dire que cela est très dangereux, un manque de magie énorme peut entraîner de graves problèmes de santé, et peut-être même une mort prématurée. »

Devant les deux regards hésitant dirigé vers lui, Albus eu un sourire bienveillant.

-« Soyez seulement vigilant avec cela, et tout ira bien! »

**Alors, vous en penser quoi?**

**La Suite bientôt!**

**Bulle**

!!_COMME JE L'AI MENTIONNÉ PLUS HAUT, LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA TROUVABLE (???) DANS LA PARTIE_' R' !!

Maintenant, les RARs !

**Ornacula :** Bah Merci, toi aussi bonne année, même si c'est un peu en retard ;

**Andadrielle :** Wouh! Pleins de questions ;) Bah pour commencer, un gros merci Jumeaux Identique, ouaip, comme tu as pu le remarquer! Heu, la deuxième question est répondu dans ce chapitre-ci, la troisième, non, on ne l'a jamais vu. J'ai écrit cette histoire par rapport a mon propre frèrot, alors, naaah :p Pour la question suivante cependant, si c'est un moldu… hm, je crois aussi que la réponse est mentionné dans ce chapitre ; Ensuite, il vient d'où?… surprise ;) Kissou à toi aussi!

**Minimay :** Merci, c'est gentil :) Je crois avoir répondu à ta question :p J'aurais bien dit joyeuse fêtes à toi aussi, mais je crois que c'est un… p'tit peu tard ;

**Nfertiti :** Merci merci! - J'crois que le rapport avec Draco est résolu :p

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci!!

**Yami Shino :** Un chtit Harry comme boyfriend? Bulle un peu Perdu Son Nom, Zackary, comme tu as dû le remarquer :p

**Julie :** Merci merci merci! -

**Lyna-Shin :** Merci Oui je veux faire un couple à trois, désolé si tu n'aimes pas, mais c'était le second but de cette fic alors…

**Maria :** Merci! Ouais deux Harry… C'est le Pr. Snape qui ne sera pas content ;)

**Angel-Blue :** Merci merci!! - Je suis dans les temps pour le Chapitre 2, reste à espéré que ça soit le même cas pour le Chapitre 3 --°

Un Gros Gros Gros Merci à toutes celles (et ceux?) qui lisent cette fic, même si vous ne laissez pas de Reviews (je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous gêneriez! J'accepte les critiques aussi vous savez :S) Pour les autres, Continuez comme ça!

J'vous Adore Tous!

Et souhaitez-moi bonne chance dans l'écriture du 4ème Chapitre… je dois avouer que c'est difficile écrire en devançant la réalité!! XD lol


End file.
